The Lion and the Unicorn Part 2
by Atlanta Jade
Summary: A continuation of the parody


"Prat! Scully added when she thought that she was safely out of earshot. Unfortunately she was wrong as Mulder answered "I heard that." It didn't matter. Scully had said it whether she was hear or not. Saying things that she did not mean was pointless. She wasn't going to waste her breath like that. Safely away from Mulder, Frohicke managed to get Scully to her car. He didn't like to drive as there was too much risk of being followed or having a tracking device attached to the vehicle. Besides, he had watched 'Speed' and that had made him paranoid about bombs. Not that he wasn't paranoid in the first place. He had now reached another level. Scully still looked ill, lying on the backseat of the car and so Frohicke decided that it wasn't the right time to start questioning her. He was glad that he was there to help, but couldn't stop feeling that he had betrayed Mulder in some way. 

Mulder was furious and beyond that, he was upset. It was evident that Scully had managed to build some sort of social life for herself without him knowing. He should have seen it coming....... and going. It was unfair to the extreme. She hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him and that wasn't even the worst thing. She had got herself some sort of lover and he hadn't. He wouldn't have minded so much if he had done it first, then he wouldn't look lonely and pathetic like he did now. The point was, that he couldn't find anyone even if he wanted to because it would just look as if he was trying to exact revenge on Scully, in his own muddled way. And a baby to top it all! She couldn't have children as far as he knew. 'So how are you going to explain that then Scully? Maybe that's an x-file in itself, but there's probably a rational explanation to it. Isn't there always?' he thought to himself in a 'Sunset Beach' type moment. Mulder had been watching episodes of 'Sunset Beach' at the coffee house and so now he was completely familiar with all the characters and the plot. As you can imagine, it takes a real genius to understand the plot of 'Sunset Beach'. So Mulder decided that speaking to himself might solve his anger. He looked at his watch and made a scary face. 

Frohicke was busy attending to Scully. Making sure that she was comfortable, adjusting the pillows on the sofa, fetching her food and drink and blankets. He didn't quite know what to do, so therefore he did everything. "Agent Scully, Dana." he started "Don't let Mulder upset you. You know what he's like and he does care about you." Scully smiled for the first time that life, "Yeah like he really shows it. He's insensitive and basically he's just a man." "I hope that I'm not in that category." Frohicke replied "No, it's alright, Frohicke, you're not...." Scully realised what she had said. "You're different. You have to be, otherwise I wouldn't spend time with you.." "You spend time with Mulder." Frohicke was beginning to get jealous of Mulder, even though he knew that Mulder was well and truly out of the picture. Mulder was insane. "Yeah, but I have to do that", Scully answered. "It comes with the job. Anyway, how are Langly and Byers??" she asked "They're fine. As I was telling you yesterday, we have been working on researching a new conspiracy. We have found new evidence that Tony Blair is planning total global conquest and in conjunction with President Clinton is attempting to overrule and abolish the monarchy. He wants to be President not Prime Minister." Scully raised one eyebrow. "Really? And I thought that Tony Blair was just a blood sucking vampire. Guess I was wrong!" Frohicke laughed, "Maybe you should ask Mulder about that. He has a sharp bite. ......." He began to be more serious. " Dana.... When Mulder accused you about being pregnant, was it true.... I mean, I'm happy if you are, but how will this affect you career and your relationship with Mulder?" "Frohicke, look......." Scully began, but was interrupted by Frohicke. "I just don't think that it would be wise for you to lose Mulder's friendship. I value him very highly both as a contact and as a person.." 

As is culturally correct in the Non award nominated 'Sunset Beach', three hours later Mulder was still looking at his watch and pulling a stupid face as if in contemplation of something truly horrific or completely mind blowing. However, the fact that Mulder was deeply wounded by his partner's deflection lent credence to his cause. He thought about calling Scully, but then decided against it. She wouldn't want to speak to him and he certainly didn't want to end up speaking to the boyfriend. He came to the conclusion that if she should call, then it was fine, but he didn't want to have to make the effort. In fact, he would go out of his way to make sure that he didn't look affected by this whole mess. Suddenly the phone rang, as phones tend to do when you think about them briefly or in SB style say out loud 'I wonder if my long lost true love will ever phone'. Cue phone and a nervous intrepid stare at the phone which last for days before the person actually answers it and how lucky - the caller is still there. Mulder was not in the habit of being overly melodramatic so he went directly to answer the phone. "This is Fox Mulder," he began "If you're Scully, then go to hell, but if you're not then please leave a message and if you're interesting enough, I'll call you back later." "Agent Mulder," came AD Skinner's voice "I know you're there so pick up the damn phone." "I've got it." "I don't know what's going on between you and Scully, but I think that you should tell me right now." Skinner sounded irritated but concerned. Mulder was stuck for words and a rational explanation so he just said, " Scully's pregnant." "Oh" 

continued in part 3 when I write it or if people request more. 

Mulder is:- a) The child's father b)very annoyed with Frohicke for stealing Scully c) Quite paranoid d) Quite wrong e) extremely fit f) A space alien in disguise 

Place your votes now 


End file.
